npufandomcom-20200213-history
Zubořez
Slovník > Zubořez je zpravidla součástí profilů říms staveb. Nejčastěji se uplatnil na podstřešních (korunních, hlavních) římsách průčelí staveb. Jako součást členění se však může vyskytovat i na jiných místech (na římsových hlavicích sloupů, pilířů či pilastrů apod.) Antika Zubořez se v klasickém architektonickém článkoví objevuje s nástupem jónského řádu. V archaických římsách dórských se zubořez nevyskytuje, naopak Vitruvius vysvětluje, že dórské mutuli nelze s jónským a korintským zubořezem kombinovat.Vitruvius, kniha 4, kapitola 2, odst. 5. http://www.vitruvius.be/boek4h2.htm 5. Ita uti autem in doricis triglyphorum et mutulorum est inventa ratio, item in ionicis denticulorum constitutio propriam in operibus habet rationem, et quemadmodum mutuli cantheriorum proiecturae ferunt imaginem, sic in ionicis denticuli ex proiecturis asserum habent imitationem. Itaque in graecis operibus nemo sub mutulo denticulos constituit; non enim possunt subtus cantherios asseres esse. Quod ergo supra cantherios et templa in veritatem debet esse conlocatum, id in imaginibus si infra constitutum fuerit, mendosam habebit operis rationam. Etiam quod antiqui non probaverunt, neque instituerunt in fastigia (mutulos aut) denticulos fieri sed puras coronas, ideo quod nec cantherii nec asseres contra fastigiorum frontes distribuuntur nec possunt prominere, sed ad stillicidia proclinati conlocantur. Ita quod non potest in veritate fieri, id non putaverunt in imaginibus factum posse certam rationem habere. Vitruvius Deset knih o architektuře, Antická knihovna, sv. 42, Svoboda, Praha 1979. Překlad Alois Otoupalík. Kniha čtvrtá, II, 5, s. 130-131. 5. Jako však bylo u staveb dórských objeveno užívání triglyfů a mutulů, tak má své vlastní důvody i zavedení zubořezů u staveb iónských a tak, jako nesou v sobě mutuly obraz přečnívajících šikmých nosníků krokví, tak zubořezy na iónských stavbách napodobují přečnívající latě. Proto na řeckých stavebních dílech neumístil nikdo zubořezy pod mutulem. Latě přece nemohou být pod nosníky. Co tedy u originální věci musí být položeno nad krokvemi a nad vaznicemi (templa), to bude mít chybný stavební smysl, bude-li to při napodobenině položeno vespod. Staří to také ani neuznávali za správné a nezavedli ve štítech mutuly nebo zubořezy, nýbrž holé korunní římsy a to proto, poněvadž ani nosníky krokví, ani latě se nekladou proti průčelí štítů a nemohou z nich ani přečnívat, nýbrž se umísťují se sklonem k okapům. Proto se nedomnívali, že při provedení v napodobenině by se mohlo hodnověrně použít to, co se ve skutečnosti stát nemůže. Zubořez v Čechách a okolí Středověk Ve středoevropské středověké architektuře románské a gotické se klasické architektonické formy prakticky neobjevují, i když samozřejmě zejména hlavice sloupků, přípor, portálových ostění apod. v různých modifikacích uplatňují formy volutových korintských hlavic. Zubořezy se v té době ovšem objevovaly, ale zpravidla měly formu pilovitého pásu z nakoso položených kvádříků. Zejména v gotice se pak na domovních průčelích tyto pilovité zubořezy objevují na cihlových stavbách (severní Německo, Pomořansko, Slezsko...), kde bylo snadné tento pohledově výrazný prvek vytvořit. Novověk (renesance, baroko) „Klasický“ zubořez se u nás objevuje s nástupem renesance. Zpravidla je včleněn do spodní části profilu římsy, nad vlys. Nicméně různých variant řešení se vyskytuje početná řada. Oproti klasickým zásadám se také nejrůznějším způsobem kombinují prvky různých řádů, přičemž míra tvůrčí kázně či svévole je velmi rozdílná. Barokní příklad (kostel sv. Františka Serafínského v Praze na Křižovnickém náměstí) ukazuje kombinaci prvků dórského řádu (triglyfy, mutuli s kapkami) s vloženým zubořezem. Klasicismus, novorenesance aj. historismy Zejména v období klasicismu, novorenesance a některých dalších historizujících slohů se zubořez v římsách stává vcelku standardní součástí členění, kdy je zajímavým pohledově odlehčujícím prvkem v jinak strohé úpravě staveb. Také asi až v 19. století dochází k vkládání zubořezů také do interiérových říms. Zubořez se jako dekorativní prvek i jako odkaz na nákladnější stavby objevuje např. na hrázděných stavbách. To platí i pro "národní styl" s častými dřevěnými prvky opatřenými zubořezem jako celkem snadno tesařsky zhotovitelným výtvarným zpestřením. Běžnou součástí je také na architektonicky členěných součástech nábytku (spolu s s perlovci, vejcovci apod.). Další příklady Jednoduché pilovitě skládané zubořezy se pro svou snadno dosažitelnou dekorativnost mohou objevit v nejrůznějších oblastech, typicky např. v byzantské středověké architektuře. Příkladem dalších variant "řešení" zubořezu může být jeho provedení v malbě (autenticitu takového provedení by musel prověřit specializovaný průzkum. Odkazy https://cs.dbpedia.org/page/Zubo%C5%99ez Reference